In FY16, GTC generated 3 knockout (KO) mouse models based upon ES cell injection. Using CRISPR/ZFN gene editing technology, 1 KO mouse model and 1 knockin mouse model were generated. Since the inception of GTC, a total of 76 KO mouse models have been generated. A total of 33 transgenic mouse lines (including gene-edited mice by CRISPR and ZFN technologies) were generated in FY16 bringing the total since inception of this service to 2466 mouse lines. The GTC cryopreserved 76 mouse models as sperm in FY16 in two separate freezers (building 30 and building 35). 5 mouse models were successfully rederived from frozen sperm and embryos. GTC purified genomic DNA from 18 mouse models in FY16 and used PCR to identify the correct genotype.